All in a Name
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshot. Leia Organa is having trouble adapting to her new name change the night before the wedding.


a/n: Not sure how all this crap works, but if it makes the story sound better, go with it. Paper signing and all that junk isn't my forte. Especially when it comes to dealing with official legal documentation and the proper people being there when you sign. Witnesses my ass.

Enjoy!

**All in a Name** -------

"Organa Solo."

The name rolled off of Leia's tongue like a foreign word or phrase that she felt unsure of in saying or even using in daily life. It was strange to think that this was to be her new identity, and that 'Solo' was a new part of her life both in person and name.

"Solo."

She thought of Han and the how his last name would no longer embody his lifestyle.

"Leia Organa Solo."

She tried it again, this time in front of the mirror with no one but herself to reply.

"Leia Solo."

She decided that she didn't like that as much as the 'Organa' part. It wouldn't have felt right to drop that part of her name. It would almost be like erasing her past, her individuality and culture. Alderaan was gone, yet the house of Organa was still alive within her. It was a light of hope for what few Alderaanians were left alive and scattered throughout the galaxy.

"Leia Organa."

"Solo."

Leia turned sharply, startled that she had been caught talking to herself. And about such a silly subject, no less.

"I like the sound of that, y'know," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He kissed his way up her neck, breathing in the very scent that was completely unique to her. He felt the muscles in her body begin to relax.

"Tomorrow," he reminded.

"Are you nervous?" she asked while turning around to face him. She locked her arms loosely around his neck in a comfortable embrace.

"Nah, I'm the one that concocted this crazy plan to marry you in the first place, remember?"

"Oh right," she smiled. "I'd almost forgot about you kidnapping me and dragging me off to Dathomir. Scoundrel."

"Hey, things turned out alright in the end, I'd say."

"I suppose you have a point, even if the means in which it took to get there were quite unorthodox."

"I don't know about all that, but the papers are sitting on the table in the living room for us to sign," he said, taking Leia's hands and kissing each of them in turn. "You ready to go make this legally official?"

"Yeah."

The short walk to the living room was the longest that Leia could remember taking in her life. Every step echoed in her mind like the slamming of a door, but every step was one step closer to the rest of her life. It was both exciting and frightening at the same time.

"Have you made a final decision on your name?" he asked as they sat down on the couch. "You were… discussing it with yourself back there. I wasn't sure if you'd made a choice."

"Organa Solo," she replied. "That's my choice."

He grinned and put a comforting hand on her back as she leaned over to pick up the pen. Her eyes scanned over the marital documentation briefly. It was then that she realized there was no turning back. This was for real and forever.

The pen hovered over the paper briefly, hesitantly.

It was done.

"Your turn," she said passing the pen to Han.

"Gladly," he replied while quickly jotting his name on the paper.

Through a haze she watched as he signed away his rights as a single individual with such haste. He had been on his own for so long with no one but Chewbacca, and yet he was so quick to give himself to her. It was even more odd that she was that quick to take him up on the offer. Even after Dathomir, it was still a rushed decision. One that she was surprised to find she didn't regret in any way.

"We've come a long way, you know," she commented.

"Has it been worth it for you?"

"Things turned out alright in the end," she grinned.

"That's my line, princess."

"Organa Solo to you, buddy," she said while laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"How about Leia?"

"That works too," she conceded, "though the last time I told you to call me Leia was on the way to Bespin and you'll remember what happened on _that_ trip."

"I haven't looked at the cargo hold the same way since," he smirked.

"Or the cockpit," she added.

"The main bunking cabin too."

"I can't imagine that Chewie was very happy with that trip," she said wryly.

"Be glad that you don't speak wookiee."

A content silence fell over the room as they sat together watching the dim light of the afternoon turn into the busy glow of the Imperial City night. It was a comfortable prelude to the busy day that waited for them. But busy was something familiar, it was being together indefinitely that they had to get used to.

* * *

a/n: Just another idea that hit me while I was washing my hair. I swear, I wish I woulda kept a tally on how many stories I thought of while in the shower. It'd be a huge number of my stories.

Oh, about the Bespin thing. I have a theory. Y'see, I don't see how Leia and Han could share one kiss and then show up at Cloud City with Leia professing her love. You know that something happened on the way there. That's right, you know they were getting it on. Leia just seems like the kind of person that has to have that physical attachment before she'll make any kind of emotional decision.

Anyway, what'd ya think? I need some feedback, guys. Hate it? Let me know! Love it? Tell me!

It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing.


End file.
